


Закрой рот и поехали

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [22]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: За рулём Кейт, потому что Америка больше привыкла пробивать дыры во вселенной, когда хочет куда-нибудь попасть, а они собираются сделать эту поездку полным клише.





	Закрой рот и поехали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up and Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260012) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Название взято из песни Rihanna — Shut Up And Drive.

За рулём Кейт, потому что Америка больше привыкла пробивать дыры во вселенной, когда хочет куда-нибудь попасть, а они собираются сделать эту поездку полным клише. Америка жалуется на медлительность путешествия, собирает отвратительные плейлисты на айподе Кейт и укладывает свои длинные ноги на приборную панель — Кейт как минимум три раза чуть не попадает в аварию, потому что отвлекается на её бёдра — а также делает бесконечные фотографии.  
  
Билли, Тедди, Дэвид и Локи лайкают в инстаграме дурацкие фотографии зевающей за рулём Кейт (грязные волосы скручены в узел на макушке, глаза скрывают купленные на автозаправке дешёвые очки со стразами), фотографии Америки, позирующей с самыми нелепыми достопримечательностями на шоссе (указатель вперёд с надписью «Самая длинная в мире зубная нить»), их общие селфи с сахарной ватой и дешевым пивом в дерьмовых мотелях (Кейт прижимается губами к щеке Америки, а та хмурится в камеру).  
  
Это, конечно, не всё: есть и борьба со спущенными колёсами на обочинах дорог, и полностью севшие батареи мобильных телефонов, и заканчивающиеся синяками споры, и бесконечные жаркие дни, полные взаимного игнорирования и показательных демонстраций, что ведущие ток-шоу на радио – их новые лучшие друзья, и ночёвки в машине, когда им не удаётся найти мотель, (волосы Америки лезут в лицо Кейт, локти Кейт упираются в рёбра Америки).  
  
В общем, это лучшая поездка в мире.


End file.
